classic_thomas_the_tank_enginefandomcom-20200214-history
Edward and Gordon
'''Edward and Gordon '''is the second episode of Season 1. Synopsis Edward is a Old engine. He hasn't been out For a Long time, Untill One Day.... Plot Edward is very Sad not to have been used in awhile. One Day, The Driver askes if He'd like to come Out. Edward agrees, And they set out to work. Edward pulls in to a station, And wait for the guard, But he doesn't show up. Finally, He does, And Edward sets out for a Long day of work. That night, He tells the Engine that he will go out Tomorrow. The Next morning, Gordon goes out, And tells Edward to watch for him pulling the express. Edward sets off to Shunt some Trucks. Soon Gordon passes By....Pulling Dirty Trucks. Edward laughs, And goes back to shunting. Later, He is told to go out And help Gordon up a Hill. Edwrad comlies, And head to the hill. Gordon is complaining about Trucks, And that Coaches will not Slow him down on a Hill. Edward arrives, And helps Gordon. Pretty soon, They were at the Top, And Gordon runs away, Leaveing Edward Far Behind. Edward is Congradulated By His driver, And will get a New Coat Tomorrow. Cast *Edward *Gordon *James (does not speak) *Henry (does not speak) *Thomas (does not speak) *Driver *Fireman *Coaches *Trucks Trivia * In the restored version, when the fireman lights the fire at the beginning, the flames are smaller. * There are three coaches in the goods shed behind Edward which appear to be unmodified versions of the Old Coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. They can be seen more clearly in a rare picture. * This episode is based on the stories Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon from The Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * There are some differences in the US and UK narrations. Some differences are: ** In the UK narration, Gordon was said to be pulling "a lot of very dirty trucks" and grumbles, "A goods train! A goods train! A goods train!" In the US narrations, he was pulling "a very dirty freight train," and grumbles, "A freight train!" in the same manner. ** In the UK narration, after Gordon makes it over the hill, it was said that Gordon "forgot all about Edward and didn't wait to say 'thank you'." In the US narrations, Gordon "forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say 'thank you'." ** In the US narrations, after it was said that Edward was out of breath and far behind, the line "...but he was happy because he had been so helpful" was added. * The roles of 98462, 87546 and The Red Engine are omitted and instead replaced by Thomas and James. Goofs * In one scene, Henry is in his new shape. * When Edward leaves the turntable, one side jerks up a little. * In a close-up of Gordon at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is not next to Thomas. * The narrator says that "the other engines were all bigger than Edward", but Thomas is smaller. This error was caused by the order of the Railway Series stories being changed for the television series - Thomas was not meant to be introduced until after "Edward and Gordon". * In the scene that immediately follows Edward leaving the sheds, Edward's eyes are wonky. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow", steam is venting from an empty siding in the background. * In the siding where steam is venting, the rails end at the bottom of the screen. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks, the shadow of the camera can be seen. * Edward's cab roof is raised when he is shunting trucks. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon, the sound comes earlier than it should. * When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly. * In the US narrations, as Edward approaches the station, the narrator says that Edward was happy because he was so helpful, but he looks very sad. * When Edward approaches the water tower, he is wearing James' sad face. * When Edward stops at Maron his paintwork becomes dirty. * In the restored version, as Gordon says "The shame of it!", his trucks disappear. * When Edward shunts the trucks, a truck on the next line is missing an eye. * James is not meant to appear until Thomas and the Breakdown Train, so his presence creates a continuity error. * When the narrator says, "Gordon was very cross," there are bushes beside Gordon instead of the yard and the sheds. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes